5 Years Later
by wwefangal
Summary: One Shot. A little scene from the 5 years later scene on the last episode of GG. Jenny/Nate
1. Five Years Later

**This is just a one-shot of the Gossip Girl finale when they showed them 4 or 5 years later.**

**I do not own Gossip Girl. **

Blair and Chuck's home was filled with close friends and family as they all came together to celebrate the union of two of their dearest, Dan and Serena. Everybody grew closer over the years, including Dan and Serena which had finally led to this day. As the bride was getting ready in Blair's bedroom upstairs with her mother and brother by her side, the groom was trying to calm his nerves in the spare room where he was waiting for it all to begin, with his sister.

"Dan, you need to relax. You've only been dreaming about this day since you were like 17 and it's finally coming true. She's not going to change her mind" Jenny said to her brother as she watched him pace up and down the room.

Dan took a deep breath "you're right, I mean if she didn't want this she would never had said yes to my proposal, right?"

Jenny smiled "right"

But Dan continued to pace and Jenny rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh too. This was a long time coming and she couldn't be happier for her brother.

Today all their friends and family were together for this occasion and this time it was different, because everyone was at peace with one another. Over the past five years everyone grew up, the strained relationship between herself and Blair ended and now they ran J & Waldorf together. Her parents had reconciled, as had Serena's parents. Her friendship with Serena, Eric, Blair and Chuck was great and surprisingly Georgina became a great friend too. She also fixed her friendship with Nate, but in the past year it had turned into more, he was her boyfriend now. But no one knew and they decided until they were really ready, they would tell everyone about their relationship. Although during occasions such as Thanksgiving and Christmas when she sat beside him when having dinner with family and friends and he held her hand under the table like a child hiding a secret, she could have sworn Blair could see the glint in her eyes, something that must have made her suspicious, the tears of joy that sometimes she was afraid would fall. Jenny was just so happy and after everything she had been through with everyone, including Nate, she felt this had to be kept a secret. What if everybody found out and were against the idea, just like they were years ago when she was merely a teenager. She didn't want to ruin anything and although she was sure she wouldn't, considering that had been going strong for a year now, it still didn't stop her from being afraid.

Blair knocked on the open door before stepping in, knocking Jenny out of her thoughts. "The bride needs a last minute alteration"

Jenny nodded, hugged her brother and left the room after Blair and headed upstairs to see what the problem was. She didn't realise as she made it to the second floor that Nate had arrived and she continued to Blair's room.

* * *

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Nate said to Chuck who shook his head.

"Good to see you Nathaniel"

Then he moved on to hug and kiss Blair and the rest of their family and friends who were at this small affair. Darota cleared up some room and made space for him to sit on the couch Eleanor and Cyrus and Blair and Chuck's son Henry. Everyone else were talking amongst themselves whilst Nate's eyes scanned the room, looking for one particular person who was not in sight.

He had been away on business for a month and he was desperate to see his girlfriend who he had missed every day during the month he as gone. Phone calls, text messages and Skype sessions were just not the same as when he was with her, holding her in his arms. He couldn't believe after all the years and everything they had been through; they somehow found themselves back into each other's arms and were finally ready to do whatever it was they were doing. They hadn't told anyone, because Jenny did not want that, at least not yet. However, the last time they spoke two days ago, he told her he wanted to tell everyone about them. She asked him to wait, at least until a few days or so after the wedding and he agreed, but being here with their friends and family he realised he might not be able to hold that promise. Not when he was so anxious to see her, kiss her, even if their friends and family would be watching. He was more-so anxious because there was a small box in his pocket that he wanted to give to her, but wanted to do it the old fashioned way and ask for her family's approval.

"Is she ready Jenny?"

_Jenny?_ Nate looked up and saw Jenny coming down the stairs in a beautiful gold dress and she smiled at him as she made her way down. But he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched and turned to see Blair smiling at him.

* * *

With the wedding over, Dan and Serena now husband and wife, everyone was enjoying the small, yet beautiful wedding reception hosted by Blair. The few couples that were there sharing a dance, whilst he sat there watching, wishing he could openly dance with Jenny, if only she would let him.

"Nate, you and Jenny look so lonely sitting there. Why don't you ask her to dance?" Blair said to Nate.

"Uh-

"That's ok Blair, I'm fine" Jenny said interrupting Nate.

But Blair wasn't having any of it, she was determined to make them dance and make them reveal the secret they had been hiding for so long. Yes, she knew alright, Blair wasn't stupid, she could see what everyone couldn't. She was surprised no one had caught on yet, the little glances they would give one another in a packed room, the moments they would both suddenly disappear during gatherings, they made it so obvious, yet no one had caught on.

"Jenny, this is your brother's wedding, you have to dance. Now come on" Blair pushed and she grabbed Jenny by the hand and led her over to Nate and placed her hand in his. Then without another word he led her onto the small dance floor and they started dancing. They had been dancing for a few seconds but in those few seconds they were so wrapped up with one another, they did not notice Blair had cleared the dance floor and they were only two dancing.

As they danced that's when those standing by saw what only Blair had seen in the past year. They only had eyes for one another, holding one another close, not even acknowledging anyone in the room.

"Nathaniel and Little Jenny Humphrey?" Chuck asked Blair who nodded.

"I don't see how anyone of you did not notice this for almost a year" she said

"A YEAR?!"

That's when Jenny and Nate snapped back into reality and ended their dance, turned to the commotion that came from both Dan and Rufus, only then realising they had been the only two on the dance floor. Jenny made a move to take a step away from Nate but he caught her off guard and he grabbed her hand and held it in his own.

"Let me get this straight" Rufus spoke, addressing both of them "the two of you have been together…for a year and didn't tell anyone?"

Jenny was stunned, she didn't know what to say because she was afraid if she told her family that she loved Nate they wouldn't accept it. Nate could feel Jenny tensing up, so he decided he would finally end this matter.

"I…we didn't want anyone to find out like this, especially on Dan and Serena's big day but to answer your question Rufus, yes, Jenny and I have been together for a year. Before any of you say anything I would just like to say that I love Jenny and I know we have so much history and so much has happened in the past, but we've over come that. It didn't happen that fast, we built our friendship back up and only then I realised I couldn't just be friends with Jenny, because I was in love with her. Those feelings had never gone away; I tried to act like they never existed years ago but not anymore. I love Jenny and I want to spend the rest of my life with her"

_There, I said it. Now Rufus and everyone else is staring at me, but I need someone to say something, anything. _

"You're in love with my sister?" Dan asked, finally ending the awkward silence in the room.

"Yeah, I am"

"And Jenny, do you feel the same way?" Dan asked his sister who nodded and Nate smiled, squeezing her hand, assuring her it would all be ok.

Dan then looked at his parents then Serena and sighed "well I guess all is left to say is welcome to the family Nate. But if you hurt her, you'll have to deal with me"

"You heard what he said" was all Rufus said.

Nate and Jenny stood there hand in hand, happy that it was finally out and they could relax, until…

"Oh just kiss her already Archibald" Blair said

Finally Nate kissed her and was happy that he could now do this openly, never having to hide. Also hoping that one day soon, a day like this would come again, only this time he would be the groom and Jenny his bride.

**Read and Review. No flames please.**


	2. Five Years Later (Version Two)

**This is just a one-shot of the Gossip Girl finale when they showed them 4 or 5 years later.**

**I do not own Gossip Girl.**

Blair and Chuck's home was filled with close friends and family as they all came together to celebrate the union of two of their dearest, Dan and Serena. Everybody grew closer over the years, including Dan and Serena which had finally led to this day. As the bride was getting ready in Blair's bedroom upstairs with her mother and brother by her side, the groom was trying to calm his nerves in the spare room where he was waiting for it all to begin, with his sister.

"Dan, you need to relax. You've only been dreaming about this day since you were like 17 and it's finally coming true. She's not going to change her mind" Jenny said to her brother as she watched him pace up and down the room.

Dan took a deep breath "you're right, I mean if she didn't want this she would never had said yes to my proposal, right?"

Jenny smiled "right"

But Dan continued to pace and Jenny rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh too. This was a long time coming and she couldn't be happier for her brother.

Today all their friends and family were together for this occasion and this time it was different, because everyone was at peace with one another. Over the past five years everyone grew up, the strained relationship between herself and Blair ended and now they ran J & Waldorf together. Her parents had reconciled, as had Serena's parents. Her friendship with Serena, Eric, Blair and Chuck was great and surprisingly Georgina became a great friend too. She also fixed her friendship with Nate, but in the past year it had turned into more, he was her boyfriend now. But no one knew and they decided until they were really ready, they would tell everyone about their relationship. Although during occasions such as Thanksgiving and Christmas when she sat beside him when having dinner with family and friends and he held her hand under the table like a child hiding a secret, she could have sworn Blair saw the glint in her eyes, or the tears of joy that she was sometimes afraid would fall, or when Nate told a joke and she laughed harder than the rest, small things like that would not go unoticed by Blair. Jenny was just so happy and after everything she had been through with everyone, including Nate, she felt this had to be kept a secret. What if everybody found out and were against the idea, just like they were years ago when she was merely a teenager. She didn't want to ruin anything and although she was sure she wouldn't because now she was grown up and had changed a lot vet the years, it still didn't stop her from being afraid.

Blair knocked on the open door before stepping in, knocking Jenny out of her thoughts. "The bride needs a last minute alteration"

Jenny nodded, hugged her brother and left the room after Blair and headed upstairs to see what the problem was. She didn't realise as she made it to the second floor that Nate had arrived and she continued to Blair's room.

* * *

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Nate said to Chuck who shook his head.

"Good to see you Nathaniel"

Then he moved on to hug and kiss Blair and the rest of their family and friends who were at this small affair. Darota cleared up some room and made space for him to sit on the couch Eleanor and Cyrus and Blair and Chuck's son Henry. Everyone else were talking amongst themselves whilst Nate's eyes scanned the room, looking for one particular person who was not in sight.

He had been away on business for a month and he was desperate to see his girlfriend who he had missed every day during the month he was gone. Phone calls, text messages and Skype sessions were just not the same as when he was with her, holding her in his arms. He couldn't believe after all the years and everything they had been through; they somehow found themselves back into each other's arms and were finally ready to do whatever it was they were doing. They hadn't told anyone, because Jenny did not want that, at least not yet. However, the last time they spoke two days ago, he told her he wanted to tell everyone about them. She asked him to wait, at least until a few days or so after the wedding and he agreed, but being here with their friends and family he realised he might not be able to hold that promise. Not when he was so anxious to see her, kiss her, even if their friends and family would be watching. He was more-so anxious because there was a small box in his pocket that he wanted to give to her, but wanted to do it the old fashioned way and ask for her family's approval.

"Is she ready Jenny?"

_Jenny?_ Nate looked up and saw Jenny coming down the stairs in a beautiful gold dress and she smiled at him as she made her way down. But he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched and turned to see Blair smiling at him.

* * *

With the wedding over, Dan and Serena now husband and wife, everyone was enjoying the small, yet beautiful wedding reception hosted by Blair. The few couples that were there sharing a dance, whilst he sat there watching, wishing he could openly dance with Jenny, if only she would let him.

"Nate, you and Jenny look so lonely sitting there. Why don't you ask her to dance?" Blair said to Nate.

"Uh-

"That's ok Blair, I'm fine" Jenny said interrupting Nate.

But Blair wasn't having any of it, she was determined to make them dance and make them reveal the secret they had been hiding for so long. Yes, she knew alright, Blair wasn't stupid, she could see what everyone couldn't. She was surprised no one had caught on yet, the little glances they would give one another in a packed room, the moments they would both suddenly disappear during gatherings, they made it so obvious, yet no one had caught on.

"Jenny, this is your brother's wedding, you have to dance. Now come on" Blair pushed and she grabbed Jenny by the hand and led her over to Nate and placed her hand in his. Then without another word he led her onto the small dance floor and they started dancing. They had been dancing for a few seconds but in those few seconds they were so wrapped up with one another it felt like there was no one else around.

"I missed you" Nate whispered into her arm as he pulled her closer.

"I missed you too"

"Being away from you made me realise something" Nate said and Jenny looked into his eyes, wondering what he was trying to tell her. She said nothing, so Nate continued.

"it made me realise I how much I love you, being away from you for so long...it just didn't feel right. I realised without you by my side, nothing matters. And I know you're afraid, I get that, I understand it. But Jenny if you love me as much as I love you, then you know this time everything will workout the way we want it to. I'm done hiding this, us. I-

"Nate if you're about to do what I think you're going to, please don't" Jenny pleaded.

"I have to do is Jenny" he replied and took a step back turned to the other couples on the dance floor and cleared his throat.

"can I have everybody's attention please?"

the music stopped everyone turned their attention towards Nate, with Jenny standing behind him.

"Dan, Serena, I am so happy for the both you and I know today is about the two of you, but today also made me realise I want what you guys have..." He continued.

"What is Nathaniel up to?" Chuck asked his wife in a soft whisper as Nate was talking.

"wait and see" Blair replied, trying to contain her excitement.

"Rufus, Dan (I forgot Dan's mum's name), I'm in love with Jenny and almost a year ago we started seeing one another and-

"and Jenny, do you feel the same way?" Rufus asked his daughter, interrupting Nate.

Before Jenny could respond, Nate grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze, giving her the confidence he knew she needed.

"I do, dad"

"Alright then" was all Rufus saidsurprising the couple.

"That's...that's it?" Nate asked

Rufus smiled, his wife nodding her head in approval. "Just, don't hurt her Nate. You're a good guy, you've always looked out for Jenny. If she's happy, then we're all happy for you"

He then gave Nate and his daughter a hug.

Blair clapped excitedly as she watched the scene before her.

"Why do you look like you were expecting this? Like you knew?" Dan asked Blair.

"Because Humphrey I have a good eye for these things" she snapped

"and you kept this a secret, you actually kept your mouth shut?" Dan couldn't help but push her.

Blair smiled sweetly "Serena, you only just got married, if you want to stay happily married I suggest you control that Humphrey of yours"

Dan held his hands up, as though in mock serender.

Serena laughed "don't worry, I have him under control. But Blair this won't be the last Humprey wedding, I'm sure we'll see another one soon"

Jenny felt her cheeks burn bright red but Nate didn't notice as he was looking into the eyes of hopefully his future father in law, who smiled at him, giving Nate the answer he'd been looking for.

"You're right Serena, it won't be the last Humphrey wedding" Nate said.

**Read and Review. No flames please.**


End file.
